The Distant Past
This page is part of the SuperFreinds timeline, or a chronology of events that took place in the SuperFriends Universe (Earth-1A name / Earth-Thirty-Two name of the DC Multiverse), and related universes.Some of the dates given are based upon real life history, whether they were mentioned or not, others are completely conjectural. All events prior to the 1st Century are found here. B.C. is a designation used to describe years prior to the estimated birth of Jesus in the Julian and Gregorian calendars. That is, all events are 'before Christ', aka B.C. __TOC__ 'B.C. Events' In the Beginning… In the beginning, there was only one Monitor who was as large as the void itself, but deep within, a flaw was found -- the ‘Multiverse’, an infinitesimal sub-reality in which all histories are contained.As revealed in Final Crisis: Superman Beyond, #1-2 (October 2008 & March 2009). The Monitor first appeared in New Teen Titans, #21 (July, 1982). His cosmic nature was revised in the above mentioned Final Crisis: Superman Beyond 3D #1-2. The Multiverse is Born Dawn of Time: The ‘Multiverse’ was created as a result of the Oan scientist Krona's interference in the Big Bang. His meddling was the spark to ignite the ‘flaw’. This multiverse consisted of an infinite number of universes, which co-existed with an Antimatter Universe. 19-6 Billion Years Ago: The ‘Source’, a superior, yet finite creature was created and becomes the "source" of power bestowed upon the Old Gods. The Old Gods were the first humanoid beings. They settled on the planet Urgrund. At this period of time, Urgrund was known as the First World. Out of fear and vanity, the Old Gods turned on their creator. Being quite unprepared, he was virtually split in two: the ‘Source’ and the ‘Anti-Life.’ The Source is "injured" by the split, which allowed the Old Gods a period of supremacy for an eon or two (NOTE: As an aside when the universe is reordered following the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the Source finds it more difficult to locate and potentially recombine with its lost half).As revealed in Death of the New Gods, #5 (March 2008). According to New Gods Secret Files and Origins, #1 (September, 1998), the date given is 19 billion years ago. * Fifteen billion years ago, the planet Maltus formed. Millions of years passed as the planet slowly cooled and life formed in the moist air of the new world. The air borne life spread across the globe while more complex forms took to land and sea.As revealed in the post-crisis story: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988). The Maltusian race evolved, possibly being the first intelligent life forms in the Universe. Their minds allowed them to create miracles as their lifetimes extended millions of years. Unfortunately, the power came at a price. * 14,999,998,029 BC: By this time, the natives of Urgrund attained godhood. This became the beginning of a new era, and Urgund was now known as the Second World, also known as God World. They had reached physical perfection. :: This was the beginning of a new age of cultural and scientific advancement. * ''10 billion years ago,The date of 10 billion years in the past is given in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #10 (January, 1986). Krona, an ancient scientist from the planet Oa (retconned to be Maltus), looked back in time to the beginning of the universe. His interference with nature somehow retroactively created an ''anti-matter'' counterpart to the universe, as well as an infinite number of parallel universes. With the anti-matter universe's creation came the Anti-Monitor, and with the multiverse's creation came the Monitor. As Krona gazes back into the past he inadvertently changed, he witnesses the ‘hand of darkness’ (which is representative of the Anti-Monitor's hand) rising up from the chaos 'beyond Hell' (clearly from the Anti-Matter Universe) trying to cause the emergence of the Shadowlands (the "Primordial Darkness").The so-called "Hand of Darkness" first appeared in Green Lantern, #40 (October 1965) and was later notated as the Anti-Monitor's hand in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #10 (January 1986). This powerful hand rising from 'beyond Hell' received further explanation in Swamp Thing, #50 (July, 1986). The Anti-Montitor's hand is also considered the power source of several DCU characters including Obsidian, Ian Karkull, the Shade, Shadow Thief, Eclipso and others. The giant shadow hand in Swamp Thing, #50 (July, 1986) is called "the Shadowlands" and "the Primordial Darkness." Morpheus trapped Brute and Glob in "The Darkness" to punish them for empowering Garrett Sanford and Hector Hall in Sandman, #12 (January, 1990). Hell-bent on destruction and conquest, the Anti-Monitor creates the Thunderers and then the Shadow Demons to aid him in the conquest of the Anti-matter universe. One day the Anti-Monitor was awakened to his ‘positive-matter self’ and the positive matter universe in which he lived. He engaged him in a great battle, but being equals, they just ended up knocking each other unconscious simultaneously.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985) and The Multiversity Guidebook (March 2015). The nature of the Monitors was expanded upon in the 7-part story revealed in Final Crisis, #1 -- #7 (July, 2008 -- March, 2009) and The Multiversity Guidebook. :: The Oans, feeling responsible for renegade scientist Krona's creation of the Antimatter Universe, were consumed by guilt. They had created Evil, so they must do something to constrain it. Their first attempt to do so was the construction of 'Manhunter robots', which later proved defective. Their second, and better, solution was the creation of the Green Lantern Corps. Still, there were dissenters among the Oans who maintained that evil must be destroyed, not contained. These dissidents eventually broke away, travelled to another universe and evolved into the Controller race. The group that remained on Oa became the Guardians of the Universe.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985) and Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe, Vol. 1 #5 (July, 1985). The females, however, saw no need to involve themselves and, since the Oans were by then immortal and had no more need to reproduce, left their mates and became settled on the planet Zamoran and became known as the Zamarons.This connection to the Oans and Maltus is made in the post-crisis stories: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988); Green Lantern, #45 (September 1993); and L.E.G.I.O.N. '93 #58 (September 1993). * 4 Million Years Ago:'This date is given in the post-crisis story: ''New Gods Secret Files and Origins, #1 (September, 1998). Life appears on Earth-One (and Earth-1A). *'''252,000,000 BC: The Mesozoic age begins on Earth. * 70,000,000 BC: Wonder Woman and the Atom arrive here to stop Dr. Wells from escaping into the past.As seen in Elevator To Nowhere. *'66,000,000 BC': The Mesozoic age ends this year. (approximately) *'998,019 BC': A race of forgotten Earthlings that are now long extinct, known as the Hiss-Men begin to multiply in numbers on Earth, becoming a menace to the early humans that lived on Earth during this period. **Ibac time travels to this year and establishes a fortress there, forming an alliance with the Hiss-Men, and he brings the Marvel Family to this time period with a book, which when opened, can penetrate the timestream.As seen in Best Seller. **Black Manta and Giganta lure Aquaman and Apache Chief to a time barrier to trap them in this prehistoric era where they are being attacked by a giant Water dinosaur. *'48,000 BC': Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage) was a caveman and leader of the Blood Tribe. A mysterious meteor crashed to the ground, bathing him in radiation, and granting him an incredible intellect and immortality.This is conjecture based on the events in the comics. *'28,002 BC':The date of 30,000 Years Ago from '1998' is given in the post-crisis story: New Gods Secret Files and Origins, #1 (September, 1998). The Old Gods on Urgrund rebelled against their Maker. In retribution, the 'Source' destroyed them and created the New Gods. However, its diminished stature caused the New Gods to be flawed, leading the New Gods to diverge from the Source's wishes and only able to understand cryptic commands through messages written by a disembodied hand. They eventually form two camps, and settle on separate planets: New Genesis and Apokolips – good versus evil. So begins the Fourth World.As revealed in Death of the New Gods, #5 (March 2008) and New Gods, #1 (February / March 1971). The destruction of the Old Gods, seen in this story strongly alludes to the depiction of Ragnarok in Marvel Comics' Thor #127–128 (April / May 1966). That story not only has similar imagery, but also shows the rise of a new race of gods from the ashes of Asgard. The story presented in Death of the New Gods, #5 (March 2008) indicates that the Source itself brought about the destruction of the Old Gods and the creation of the new. Although this is the implication of the story, it is at odds with both the text and philosophical underpinnings of Jack Kirby’s original "Fourth World" stories. The idea that the Fourth World begins with the population of New Genesis and Apokolips is revealed in "New Gods Secret Files and Origins, #1" (September, 1998). :: Some years later, Darkseid launches a surprise attack on New Genesis. He has his uncle Steppenwolf murder Izaya's wife, Avia. A devastating conflict begins between the worlds of New Genesis and Apokolips. As each side works to develop ever more sophisticated technology and weapons, Himon, a technician on Apokolips, discovers the "X-element", which allows matter to be transported across the universe almost instantly, and uses it to create the "Boom Tube." Finally, Izaya, fearing that the New Gods will destroy themselves as the Old Gods did, renounces war and becomes Highfather, (the philosophically pacifist leader) of New Genesis.As revealed in New Gods, #7 (February / March 1972). *'28,000 BC': The species known as the Submen are the dominant race on Earth, ruling over primitive humans. Eventually, a revolt occurs, and the Submen's rule ends. They become extinct, all but one, King Kull, who survives in suspended animation.This date is conjecture, based upon the date given in DC Comics. *'18,036 BC': The Ice Age occurs around this time. The last of the ice ages of the days of old. As the Earth begins to warm up, the Icemen, a race of Earthlings begin to gradually die out, to the extent that there is only one left by 1968.This date is taken from the fact that the Ice Age supposedly happened about 20,000 years ago. The episode that referenced the Ice Age, The Abominable Iceman, was set in 1968, so subtracting 20,000 years from 1968 makes it this year. Just conjecture of course but close enough. *'9,600 BC': The Great Cataclysm occurs this year.As established in Manhunt in Time!; however it should be noted that contradictory dialogue tells that this event happened about 11,000 years before 1977. This would be 9023 BC. (Super Friends # 9, December 1977). *'8006 BC': The Kherubim/Daemonite War rages in outer space, as two spacecraft from both sides of the war are locked in combat, and crashland on Earth.As told in Dark Blade Falling. *'3019 BC': In Egypt, Shazam uses his magic to give Teth-Adam incredible powers. He then becomes Black Adam, who eventually goes rogue, and Shazam has him banished to the End of the Universe. **Somewhere around this time, a bunch of time traveling superheroes from various time periods all team-up and become a team known as the Freedom Force. Their headquarters is the Valley of Time, located near the Nile River in Africa.As seen in The Freedom Force. *'1479 BC': Hatshepsut becomes the pharoah of Egypt, she is the first to inherit the powers of Isis, which was given to her by the Royal Sorcerer, who gave her Isis' amulet.As told in the opening theme of The Secrets of Isis. *'1194 BC': The Trojan War begins. *'1184 BC': The Trojan War ends with the Greeks famous Trojan Horse invasion into the city of Troy. *'58 BC': The Gallic Wars begin this year.Conjecture, based on info from the real world and the Gen 13 (film). *'52 BC': The Siege of Alesia takes place this year.As mentioned in Gen 13 (film). *'50 BC': The Gallic Wars end this year. *'27 BC': The Roman Empire is founded, ruled by Emperor Augustus.As implied in The Time Trap. Next Century 1st century References Category:Timeline